A Kings Path
by Timothy1988
Summary: ...Rated M for langauge, adult themes, and other. Well have OOC's. I'm not good with summaries just give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo this is a re-write to a Bleach fan fiction I did on another site, I'm making the chapters longer here unlike the original where every chapter was about a little over 1000 words which is shit in my opinion I hate short chapters like that, but also here they are uncensored and more is going on so let me know what you think.**

**I do not fucking own Bleach damnit.**

"Damnit, I'm still having trouble with him." Says Ichigo covered in blood. Ulquiorra standing ready to finish Ichigo off his dark green eye's void of emotion.

"It's over Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra replied with a cold expression raising his hand for the killing blow.

Orihime looks over in horror screaming "Kurosaki-Kun." As Ulquiorra plugs his hand forward, with a defenseless Ichigo waiting slowly blacking out from his Hollow transformation.

Ichigo fades into the blackness of his mide when a voice echoes. "**YOU'RE WEAK. LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE FOOL**." Ulquiorra hand draws closer by the second and it was aimed at Ichigo's heart.

Ulquiorra strike was stopped by Ichigo grabbing his hand, Ulquiorra is shocked. "Impossible you shouldn't have the strength to move." Ichigo starts gripping Ulquiorra's hand causing some bones to crack under it's pressure, while strange marking start to form on Ichigo's hand and creep up his arm to his shadowed face.

"**You foolish idiot, I can't believe you're have problems with this lowly Hollow thrash." **Ichigo says in a deep voice as his is revealed in the moonlight, the markings begin to form apon his face, hair growing to the mid of his back, his eys changing blood red, and a large amount of Spirit Energy with Killer Intent flowing off him forcing Orihime and Uryuu to their knees from the weight of his power.

"What the hell is going on here? This Spiritual Pressure is stronger than it was just a few moments ago." Uyuu panted, he felt like he was being choked by this much power coming off of Ichigo.

"This doesn't feel like Kurosaki-kun's Spirit Energy, it's so different and like his at the same time." Orihime muttered with tears in her eye's scared by the markings on his body.

Ulquiorra for is part is petrified by the amount of power coming off of Ichigo and says. "Who are you? Are you his Hollow?"

Ichigo speaks. "**No fool, I'm just using his body to deal with you. But then again why should I answer a dead man**?" Ichigo vanishes from view and appears next to Ulquiorra and cuts his arm clean off, but Ulquiorra quickly regenerates his arm. Ichigo then takes off after Ulquiorra with a new found speed hacking off Ulquiorra's wings next, Ulquiorra makes his green Lance from his Spirit Energy to counter the next blow only to get punched in the cheek rocketing him into a pillar 30 meters away.

'_How is he doing this? What is this power? He's moving to fast for me to counter him_.' Ulquiorra thought going for an attack only for Ichigo to move even faster cutting him once across the chest, arms, and legs. Ulquiorra see's the final moment as the perfect time and fires a Black Cero at Ichigo's head destroying the North side of the dome covering it in smoke and dust.

Ulquiorra speaks. "He's dead now." Stumbling on his growing limbs, '_what was that anyway?' _He asked himself

Orihime starts to cry "Kurosaki…kun."

Ulquiorra turns to Orihime and starts to walk toward her when he hears a voice. "**Getsuga,**" he looks up to see Ichigo getting his priced attack ready, "**Tensho SaiSho**." Ichigo made a circle moon with his Getsuga and cuts down the middle, creating a shower of Getsugas shooting out like rain drops striking everything within their path, Ulquiorra attempts to dodge but realizes it's impossible to dodge, he is stroked with the on slot.

"**There is no dodging Getsuga Tensho SaiSho, it strikes everything in its path like is its target**." Ichigo says in a deep cold voice, Orihime couldn't help but be scared, this person wasn't her crush but someone using his body as if it were his own. And would kill like a true monster, but the problem was this wasn't a monster using Ichigo's body she could tell. It was more like a demon that didn't care if it killed or not. Uryuu didn't know what to think, when Ichigo was in his Hollow form he took his sword through his stomach. But this was insane, Uryuu never felt so much fear in his life.

Ichigo turns to Orihime and Uryuu, his cold glowing red eye's gleaming in the moon light, the smoke clears and Ulquiorra is still standing up but only barely he was covering in wounds and coughing up large amounts of blood, his regeneration power working slowly to repair the damage done to him.

Turning just a little to see the still standing Ulquiorra Ichigo gave a small glare and his spiritual pressure spiked a little. "**I'm shocked you survived that attack**." He snarled like an animal out for blood.

Ulquiorra shakes from the pain and lose of blood slowly looks up to his opponent to see he's not there anymore, Ichigo appears right in front of him, his sword raised high in the air. "**But you won't survive this, Getsuga Tensho**."

The blade comes down and the real Ichigo struggles to get back control of his body. "Get out of my head, this is my body stop interfering."

The voice answers back, "**your too weak, let me finish it for you, I'll show you how to fight the right way boy**."

Ichigo screams. "GET OUT." He pushed the presence out of him just in time to see the Getsuga fire on a defenseless Ulquiorra.

Ichigo regains control as the blade falls. "Ulquiorra move out of the way." Shouts Ichigo, but Ulquiorra can't, he's hit with a Getsuga at point blank range. He flies back smacking into the wall his blood spraying all over the top of the dome, Ichigo rushes over to help him followed by Orihime, "Soten Kishun." Chanted Orihime trying to heal Ulquiorra, stunned by what she's doing after everything he has done and speaks chocking on his own blood. "Why? Why are you helping me?" Ichigo and Orihime boh answer "that wasn't me/Ichigo fighting."

Ulquiorra replies back in a pained voice. "I know that, but whoever it was you regained control at the last second of the attack, so in a way it was you." Ichigo looked at how severe the wounds and injuries are on Ulquiorra and asked. "You'll be back on your feet in no time and we can finish this fight the right way."

"Kurosaki you're an idiot, a fight is a fight, it's never meant to be fair, it's an event where the only rule is to survive. Kill or be killed, no mater what I won't be able to rise again my wounds are too severe." Ulquiorra muttered in a weak voice.

"Kurosaki-kun the wound across his chest won't heal, it's being cut off by a large amount of spirit energy, I can't reject this." Says Orihime in a low voice, she couldn't figure out why his wounds would go away like how the hole healed in Ichigo after his first encounter with Ulquiorra.

"Who or whatever that was had enough power to cut him and damage him beyond healing Ichigo, and that in itself is hard to believe, look at him Kurosaki if Inoue-san can't heal his wounds, and if he's a Vasto Lorde then this is someone we shouldn't fight." Uryuu says in a pained voice looking at Ichigo's and Orihime's as well his own injuries.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU INSECTS."**

The three looked to one of the holes in the dome only to realize that the shout came from Yammy, his spiritual pressure was higher than what it was before in the World of the Living, Ichigo see's Rukia in his grasp ready to crush her. "RUKIA." He screamed jumping down to save her. He missed the sad look in Orihime's eye's in that moment, she turns her head to Uryuu to see he's making another platform so they could float down. After the started to dissent to the bottom they never saw the shadow of a foot came atop the dome and look to Ulquiorra's dieing form.

Rukia knew she was about to die, and thought about her friends in that moment. '_Ichigo, Ishida, Ni-san, Sado, Nel, Hanataro,…..Inoue-san,…..Renji. I'm sorry that I failed you all.'_ But something blur in her vision and she was being set down by Ichigo. "Ichigo? What happened on the…" She halted her question seeing something in Ichigo's eye's, she saw doubt and fear. She then saw Orihime and Uryuu coming down slowly. "Inoue." Rukia runs over to the shy healer and embraces her in a great hug.

"Kuchki-san." Orihime cried in her friends shoulder.

Yammy charged. "Who gives a shit about this touching reunion?" He said raising his fist up only for it to be cut off at the wrist by….Kenpachi, who got a feral grin on his face.

"Well aren't you a big one…..lets have some fun huh?" The other Captains and VC appeared on the scene to see someone uglier than Godzilla. Yammy smirked at them all unaware that he was about to die.

Yammy smirks. "I'd like to see you try, you weak bastard." The Zero Espada challenged, only for a dark red light blast through the top of the dome engulfing Yammy in it's blinding light.

When it was gone everyone looked up to the hole only to see a shadow standing in the moon light with it's red eye's staring back at them.

"What the hell is that?" Kenpachi asked only for the shadow to vanish like a wraith, Ichigo glares at the hole where the figure stood.

"At least those marks that were on you are gone Kurosaki and your hairs back to normal." Uryuu said finally taking note of the absence of the strange tribal marks on the orange haired teen.

Ichigo shot Uryuu a hateful look. "I knew that part you ass, but what about my hair?" He demanded getting odd looks from everyone else.

"Well it grew to the your lower back." Uryuu answered.

Unohana came up to Ichigo to check his injuries only to be shocked that they were already healed.

"Damn was that someone else's blood on you Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked with the bloodlust I want to fight you look he always had.

"No that was mine how did it heal?" He asked out loud.

Uryuu thought for a moment. '_Could it be when he was possessed by whatever the hell that was, it healed his injuries.'_

At that moment a gate opened next to them shocking the group, but it didn't end with this Nel turned back into her adult form and leaped onto Ichigo hugging him into a pleasant light nap. Orihime could only get depressed at this, but it didn't go unnoticed by Unohana, Rukia, and everyone else.

Ichigo recovered enough to scream. "NEL HOW DID YOU CHANGE BACK?" He shrieked like a little girl…..you'd think a guy would be enjoying himself, but this is Ichigo, he as the romantic intelligence of a household sponge.

Nel tilted her head to the side thinking. "I don't really know, I felt a surge of strong Reitsu going into my body and bam I'm back in my adult form." Everyone was staring at her like she grew a second head.

Renji just looked at everyone. "Lets go they need our help out there." His captain gave a nod.

"Alright lets go." Ichigo said jumping into the gate with everyone behind him. The door closed as soon as they were in and running on the path Ichigo gave off, which looked like white shit that comes from a bird.

"Damnit Kurosaki can't you create a proper path for us." Uryuu yelled only to get a glare from Ichigo.

"Shut up Ishida." Ichigo yelled back, but his mind was back at the top of the dome when whatever took control of him only wanted to do one thing…..help him in his fight with Ulquiorra, but why?

'_That thing still troubles me…what was that Kurosaki-kun?'_ Orihime asked herself, she couldn't get her mind off of how cold that person was that controlled her crush, he was more cold than Ulquiorra and more brutal than Grimmjow.

If only she, Ichigo, or anyone else knew that 'he' knew that his enemies would never show him any mercy only kill him where he stood. And right now he was looking over the dieing form of the Fourth Espada.

The night hid his face form Ulquiorra, but he could see his hair was spiked and as white as snow. But he could see his cold red eye's staring at him, that's when Ulquiorra felt more Reitsu in the area he looked behind the figure to see another only taller, and a third on sitting at the top of a pillar looking down on them, and Ulquiorra could tell he was the smallest of them.

"So You let them out? Hm what do we do now Hiei?" The one behind him asked with a calm voice, he got his answer with a groan from the one on the pillar.

"I guess it's time we made our comeback brothers." He laughed into the night filled sky sounding like he dissented into madness years ago.

The one known as Hiei just kept his gaze on Ulquiorra. "Do you want to live?" He asked in a monotone voice shocking the Espada and the other two.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Because you could be useful to us, I could use my power to heal your injuries." Hiei offered the fallen Espada.

Ulquiorra thought for a moment and spoke. "Nothing never comes without a price, I assume that there is one?" He calculated.

"Correct. I do this you answer to me and become my eye's and ears in Huecho Mundo, but if I even catch you trying or going to betray me, I'll kill you personally only this time that kid won't be able to save you from a death blow." Hiei answered as if it was a simple thing.

Ulquiorra thought for a few moments when the smaller one laughed. "Why give him a choice we could just finish him off and get to the real world to deal with those idiots." He shouted with laughter.

"Quiet fool let him chose and lets see if he can chose for himself without his puppet master here with his hand up his ass to speak on his own." The tallest one shouted back.

"Shut up asshole I'm just making a suggestion unlike you." The agued like children for a moment when Hiei just let his Reitsu skyrocket to shut them up.

"Shut it both of you." Ulquiorra came to his decision.

"I decide…."

To Be Continued…..

**Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome just no rude comments please. And to those out there who read my other fanfics I'll be doing those still.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second chapter…I do not own Bleach damnit.**

**Story**

Ichigo and the others ran through the black world with no light but what they saw before them, heading for the real world to stop Aizen and his army of Arrancar's. '_What was that feeling back there? I felt almost like I couldn't be touched, and the more I fought the stronger I became.'_ Ichigo thought to himself, the path he was running on was shabby and braking up as soon as his foot left the spot he just touched with his foot, no question that one wrong move and he'd be dead.

The old captain of squad 1 see's them and calls out. "Unohana Taicho, attend to the wounded."

Unohana replies with a nod of her head, she took off to the injured VC with Orihime right behind the woman so they could heal everyone injured in the battle so far. Captain Yamamotto saying, "Orihime Inoue for crimes of treason against the Soul Society you are under arrest." Says Yamamotto as he reaches for her.

She closes her eye's, she knew this would happen at some point that the Soul Society would see her as a traitor.

But he never got the chance because Ichigo got between Yamamotto and Orihime. The old captain glared at Ichigo. "What are you doing Ichigo Kurosaki?" The old bastard sneered, baring his teeth at the young Substitute Soul Reaper,

Ichigo gives him a cold look. "What the fuck does it look like asshole? I'm stopping you, you take another step toward Inoue I'll kill you myself." He snarled not lowering his sword, staring down the head Captain like anyone else he would.

"You would go against my orders just like that? Are you foolish? She is a traitor." Interjects Yamamotto, Orihime looks down on the ground because what he said was somewhat the truth, but the old man probably wouldn't listen to what she might say anyway. _'I only went to protect my friends and Kurosaki-kun.'_ She thought to herself.

Ichigo didn't move from between them, he kept his sword pointed at the old fool. "What damn orders? I'm not your underling nor is she, I went through hell to save her, she was taken there." Ichigo argued with Yamamotto.

The old warrior narrowed his eye's at Ichigo. "That may be so Kurosaki, but she well pay for her actions." He growls at the young man, Ichigo doesn't move still he stands between them his KI rising. "You try anything I won't hesitate to kill you, Inoue is my friend I'll protect her with my life." Ichigo yells.

"You're just like them in everyway, your stubborn, proud, brash, and loyalty to those you care the most about." Yamamotto said getting a confused look from Ichigo. "W-what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked only for a heavy and powerful amount of Spirit energy.

At that moment three doors from Hueco Mundo opens and three men step out. The First was a young looking man that was about Ichigo's height only a few inches taller, he had wild shoulder length navy blue hair, brown eye's, a small beard, and his face was slim with a smirk on his face. He wore a black over jacket with no sleeves with a blue Phoenix printed on it, he wore grey Arrancar pants, with a no shirt on exposing his chest and abs, and two Zanpakuto's. One was strapped to his back while the other was at his right side, the hilts were rapped in light blue slick, and had a oval shaped guard with a moon design on the sides.

The second was the tallest out of the three, he looked a little older than the first, he had dark green hair pulled into a high ponytail like Renji had only his looked like a fish from the side, golden yellow eye's, he had no bread on his face and he had a blank look. His coat was just as black as the first only it had a green Curburros imprinted on it and had sleeves going to his wrists, he also had on grey pants with no shirt on showing several strange tattoo's, and his Zanpakuto was strapped to his back. "It had a dark green slick on the hilt, and it's guard was gold in the shape of a X.

The third was smaller than the second and taller than the first, he had a mature feature to his face with an angled chin like Ichigo's, his hair was spiked up with a one bang hanging over his forehead with three points to it, his hair was as white as snow, but what casued his face to pop up more was his blood red eye's that looked cold. His coat was much like the second one's only with a Red Dragon imprinted on it, he wore grey pants like the other two, with his chest and abs exposed and a necklace hanged from his neck with an eclipsing moon pendent. His Zanpakuto was on his back as well but it was a thin blade as long as his body just about with a diamond shaped guard that was silver.

"My my my the human world sure has changed, I wonder how long we've been asleep for?" The Blue haired man chimed with amusement in his voice, the smirk never leaving his face.

The green haired one looked around taking in the sights. "No clue but looks like a long time to me." He replied back at the smaller one, he takes a look to his side to see the white haired one casually walking ahead.

"Come on you too it's time to fight." He said in a cold tone, by the looks on the two with him they must have been use to his attitude.

Both men shrug. "No complaints from me, I'm itching for a fight." The blue haired man laughed following after the white haired man.

"Why not, don't want to get rusty." The green haired man replied following suit behind the other two.

The remaining Espada watched the three walk to where they were fighting, they could tell they were powerful, but were they stronger than them was the real question. "Who the hell are you?" Lillinette shouted, the shorter one cleaned out his ears with pinky finger. "Damn that brats got a set of lungs on her." He commented getting a chuckle from the taller one while the third just kept walking. "We're your fairy godmother oh so loud one." The short one jibed.

Lillinette glared at him. "That's not funny dick head." She screamed at him. He laughed harder. "Yes it was, yeah yeah I know I have a dick want to see it?…..No wait scratch that, that'd make me a child predator. Sorry to say brat I'm into older woman about my age." He shot back, he scans the area and catches sight of Harribel. "Jackpot, yo Gohei, Hiei I'll take on the big tit blonde." He yelled after the two before vanishing from sight and appearing in front of Harribel and Toushiro.

The green haired man turned back and shrugged. "Knock yourself out Kazuma." He replied looking over to the second Espada. "I'll fight the old guy, I'll just pretend that it's gramps I'm killing." He appeared in front of Barragin and Soi Fon.

The last one stood below Stark and Shunsui. "Do what you want Gohei just stay over there and fight your battle and I'll fight mine." Hiei said while rising into the air using his spirit energy.

Kazuma was staring down Harribel and he was fucking smirking at her, she felt like he thought he could win just because he was a man, how that thought was about to be shattered. "Damn, I've seen smoking hot babes before, but man you take the cake." Kazuma cooed eyeing her body.

Harribel blinked. "Wha-." Her question was stopped when Kazuma disappeared from sight and she felt someone groping her ass, she turned only to find Kazuma grinning and blushing like an idiot.

"A nice hand full of heaven." He commented giving her ass a little squeeze. Harribel turned far to fast for Toushiro to follow, Harribel made an attempt to cut Kazuma's head off only to for him to already have his side arm sword drawn and block her strike. "Frisky are we, I like that, and by they way I give your hot ass a perfect 10." His grin pissed her off to no end.

"I'm going to rip off your balls and hang them in my room as a trophy." She declared, only getting a questionable look from him, Kazuma tilted his head to the side them back to normal. "You sure you got hooks that can support my big balls?" He asked with a teasing smirk. This just pissed her off more. "Die you bastard." She screamed taking another strike at him only for him to remove his other sword and block with both.

Toushiro could believe what he was seeing, this person was openly being a pervert to a strong and beautiful woman even if her mask covered her face and most of her upper body. Wait did he just really think that, he shook those thoughts out, but what had him puzzled was that it looked like Kazuma wasn't even trying to fight her at all. All he did was block her attacks like he was studying her fighting style for weak points

Harribel thought that this was going on long enough and brought her sword back while a yellow light flowed off of her and surrounded her sword. "Ola Roja." She said firing the attack at Kazuma who thought it's time that he takes her a bit more seriously, so he relaxes his shoulders as the attacks nears him and at that moment made no move to avoid the attack. Harribel smirked under her mask knowing that he was done for if he didn't move, and Toushiro was about to help the guy when the most fucked up thing happened the attack passed right through Kazuma and impaled a building destroying it while he didn't have a scratch on him.

Both the Espada and Captain looked at him gaping like fish, that had to be the freakiest thing they ever saw next to one of Barragin's faction members who looked like a drag queen in his release form. Kazuma shrugs his shoulders with his hand holding his swords loosely like this was a game to him. "What you were expecting to happen?" His smirk never leaving his face.

Harribel gets over her shock and glares at the man. "I don't know how you did that but it doesn't matter, I Tia Harribel the Third Espada is going to kill you." She declared.

Kazuma just hums a little. "Going to have to wait your turn sweet cheeks got a shit load of people wanting to do that, so take a number and wait your turn like a good girl."

"That does it bastard." She growled putting her weapon in front of her as water began to form into a heart behind her. "Destroy, Same Ten'nō." She said with the water incasing her body, Toushiro tensed while Kazuma grin grew. "Finally let the party begin." He responded with the water dieing down to reveal Harribel with her face exposed, her blonde hair was wild and gave more volume to her tanned skin, her face was the most beautiful thing Toushiro ever saw her green eye's were calculating with black lighting bolts set below her eye's to the side, her just was barely covered only hiding her nipples, she had shoulder plates going into a point, she had on white boots going to her knees, with a small boney skirt on, and a large weapon in hand that looked like a shark made in sword form.

Kazuma whistles at her and Toushiro was blushing and trying to hold back a nose bleed from pervert thoughts. '_I'm not a pervert damnit.'_ He screamed in his mind

"Not bad, so want to go out on a date later hot stuff?" Kazuma asked.

Harribel sent him death glares. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Barragin was staring down Gohei while he kept taking a glance in Hiei's and Kazuma's direction. "That idiot's going to get himself killed one day." He groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Is it wise to take your eye's off of me child?" Barragin barked charging at Gohei who pulls out his sword and blocks Barragin's attack. "Not really but only morons and arrogant bastards charge in first without thinking." Gohei responds lazily like it was nothing to him.

Barragin glares at Gohei and shundo's away from him to fire a cero, Barragin raises his hand to fire his cero only to be forced to dodge a side swipe cut from Gohei's Zanpakuto a second later. "Another tip you old bastard make sure that your enemy can't read your movements." Gohei states cracking his neck, Barragin just stared at him. "How did you know what I was about to do?" He demanded.

Gohei gives him a bored look. "I've spent most of my life fighting opponents like you, your not hard to predict or read. You're using a battle type ax with a long handle so you can give more power to the swings but it's not a fast weapon and you're slower than most people I've fought. My guess is you use others to fight for you or you use a power you have to win with. Gohei explained.

'_How the hell did he know?'_ Barragin asked himself, Gohei catches the look on his face and smacks his head. "You really do that shit man you suck." Gohei groaned.

Barragin glares at him. "Out of all the Espada who represent the aspects of death, I'm the most powerful." He declared.

Gohei just shakes his head. "Good for you chump, I'll carve it on your tombstone later." He mocks eyeing the area more. "You'd be wise to show me respect, my aspect is a power that could destroy you with ease." Barragin gloats. "What old age, already guessed that, you can make stuff age and rot away by touching it correct?" Gohei asked.

Barragin nods and Gohei laughs. "But there is a limit to it right? A time frame for you to use and how far it's range is." Gohei questions and Barragin glares at him harder. "Thought so, if I know those things fighting you well be like killing a Vasto Lorde." Gohei comments getting in a stance with his sword pointed in a 45 degree angel with his left arm at his side.

Barragin looks at the man like he's crazy. "You can't be serious, you're not that powerful." Barragin screams.

"Want to make a bet?" Gohei asks smirking at the aged Espada.

With Hiei, Stark didn't know what to think of this man, the expression on his face never changed nor did he take his eye's off of his opponent, letting out a sigh Stark stares him in the eye. "Are you sure you want to fight me kid?" He asked letting his Spiritual pressure leek out and hoped Hiei would get scared of him. It was shocking to see Hiei just continued to stare at him as if looking into his soul. "Do I look like I'm going anywhere fool? And you two get lost I'll fight him from here." Hiei snarled at Shunsei and Ukitake.

Both men stare at Hiei like he's nuts, Shunsei decides that he'd be the one to argue. "Look friend this guys the First Espada you're going to need as much help as you can get." He points out with Ukitake nodding in agreement. Hiei gives them a look that would scare off an army of Hollows. "Let me rephrase that, get lost or I'll make you leave." He threatened letting his spiritual pressure spike to get the point across.

Both men nod and back away from the fight a few yards to give them space, Stark just couldn't figure out this guy. "Why don't you want their help?" He asked.

Hiei just gave him a blank look and put one hand in his pocket. "I like fighting alone that's all." Was his only response, Stark just nods thinking this guy was just proud. "That and I don't want them getting in the way of our fight, no since in drawing other blood that isn't who you are fighting."

'_He may not know them but he doesn't want the them harmed in the process.'_ Thought Stark rushing at Hiei with his sword raised in the air and strike only to miss Hiei within the last second and back hand him into a building creating a crater in the side. Stark gets up from the rubble only to find Hiei standing before him and make a grab for his coaler and throw him outside into a the metal railing of another building. '_Okay he's fast as hell and stronger than Yammy. And something is telling me he's not trying, I didn't even see him move.'_ He thought to himself looking at the roof of the skyscraper.

"Looking for something?" Stark turned his head to see Hiei there behind him looking bored with both his hands in his pockets. "Just trying to figure you out, you're fast and stronger than an ox. So care to tell me more if I missed it?" Stark replied with a question.

"Not really just get up, I'd rather fight you with you trying to kill me not just make a strike to find out what I can do off the bat." He ordered him while removing both hands from his pockets.

Stark gets up and looks over to Lillinette. "Are you going to draw your sword?" Stark asked with the wind blowing into his hair. Hiei shakes his head. "No I don't want to use it yet, and it's not because I think you're weak and not worth it, I just don't want to end this to quick before I figure something out." He conforms the question.

"And that would be?" Stark shot back.

"If you have what it takes to make me draw it." Hiei growls at him.

Back with Kazuma, Tia was still trying to land a blow on him. But every time the attack passed right through him. '_Is he moving to fast for me to follow and dodges the strike?_' She thought backing away from him.

Kazuma smirks at her while chuckling a little at her predicament. "You still can't figure it out babe?" He was mocking her, she just knew it and what was worse he was getting some sick pleasure off of it.

"What's that suppose to mean Baka?" She demanded narrowing her eye's at him. "Well it's not my speed that the attacks aren't hitting me, I'm not even using my speed." He countered.

She nits her brows together. "Then what is it?"

Kazuma smirks and sheaths his swords. "I'll show you." He replied appearing in front of her and impaling her with his right arm through her chest.

"This is my power…well my Hollow power that is." Kazuma whispers into her ear, she looks down and finds no blood or pain but Kazuma's arm was still going through her. "I can make my body to where I can pass through anything I want so I use this while I fight but it has a draw back, but I could make my arm solid while pulling my hand back and grabbing you spin then rip it out, but it'd be too troublesome and boring." He explained.

Tia Harribel stood still shocked and scared that he could've done what he just said from the beginning of the fight, but something clicked in her mind. "If you make your arm solid again the rest of you becomes solid opening you to an attack." She said through a clinched jaw.

Kazuma smiled at her. "Correct babe, and to be honest I wanted to fight you a bit more cause lets face it I'm bored as hell, so lets kick this up a notch?" He jumps back and pulls out his swords again swinging them around and then smacking the hilts together.

"Reflect, Hyogetsu." He said twirling the two swords around with a them glowing then changing into a long staff with a curved sword at both ends of the staff, rapped in cloth and seals.

Kazuma smirks. "It's time for the Blue moon to rise again babe, I'll try to make this fight interesting for you.

Kazuma comes at her and makes a stab with the blade part of the weapon and Tia moves for a block only to find that Kazuma's Hyogetsu passed through her weapon, he was using his Hollow power to get around her sword/

"I think with the way you look and how you released babe that you can manipulate water." She nods.

"Cool, names Kazuma by the way."

**To be Continued….**

**Yes that's the end of the chapter let me know what you think, don't care if you flame me I'll just remember to say screw you next chapter intro.**

**What are Hiei's and Gohei's Hollow powers, what can they all do find out more later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Third chapter…I do not own Bleach damnit.**

**Story**

Kazuma came at Haribel spinning his staff in a clockwise direction in his right hand on the side of him as he speeds to Haribel, acting fast she moves for a block and manages to block the strike at the last second, but the force of strength behind Kazuma's attack makes a cut into Haribel's weapon. Her eye's widen cause she was pushed back a little from his attack and managed to damage her sword. '_He's stronger than I thought.'_ Kazuma wasn't no fool, he brought up his foot and kicked her in the gut bouncing from the momentum he spun his blade back around cutting her with the opposite side across her leg.

Her eye's twitch in pain from the injury while Kazuma grins like an idiot and rests his weapon on his shoulders. "Having fun yet?" He smirked his golden eye's studying her, watching like a hunter tracking its prey. She glares at him. '_I can't touch him like this, I have to make him drop his guard.'_ She thought moving him to impale him again but stopped and had an idea at the last second. She put her finger to her lips and purred. "Kazuma-kun could you touch me again please? Your hands felt so good." She cooed but on the inside she was stabbing and chocking a chibi version of Kazuma.

Being the hot blooded male he is, Kazuma took the bait and reached out to touch Haribel's breasts, she quickly narrowed her green eye's and slashed at him making her sword pass through him again. Kazuma scowls then he grins again. "Gees you're a kill joy, even I knew that was a trick babe it was written all over your face." He remarked twirling his weapon into a X formation in front of him each swing just barely missing Haribel.

"I already know about your power to phase so attacking you is out of the question, but it doesn't mean you won." She argued, he just sighed and flashed in front of her going for gutting her quickly. Haribel acts on instinct and goes for a block with her Fin sword only for Kazuma's weapon to pass through it and her. "You really need to learn something babe, I never said I'd use my phasing power at all times. And you probably thought that I was using it while crossing swords with you. Hate to tell you this but you're wrong if I did that Hyogetsu would've fallen though my hands. My power works like this whatever I'm touching can phase with me if I wish it, and I'm not that careless to just drop my weapon in battle." He yawned hating to give an lesson like that it really sucked in his opinion. "Are you going to stop acting like a fucking clown?" She demanded getting a grin from him much to her annoyance. "It depends, are you going make out with me?" He smirked dodging a punch to the face.

"I'm starting to think you're my bother Hiei's clone or something, you both are such wet blankets." He groaned shaking his head.

While Kazuma was having fun with Haribel, Barragan was struggling in his fight with Gohei. '_Why isn't his bones aging?'_ He asked himself pointing his ax to the ground. "Prepare yourself fool. **Rot Arrogante.**" He growled with a black and purple mist covering his body and dancing like fire, SoiFon and her vice captain were frozen in fear while Gohei just looked bored. Barragan slowly exited the mist with a golden crown on his head wearing a purple royal robe with black fur that waved in the wind, a jewel hung at his neck, and his body was now a skeleton. "Behold me true form and power." He roared with it the building he was standing on began to age and rot away, a piece of it hits SoiFon on her hand, making it age away and she screams in terror and looks to her vice-captain. "Cut off my arm." She ordered with fear in her eye's of death.

The fat bastard just stuttered out some words. "But Taicho….."

"Do it now." She commanded only for Gohei to cut her arm off at the shoulder and sigh. "Idiot don't hesitate, you do that and you die." He yelled throwing them both back with his reishi while he stayed in place facing the invisible force of age. "Die bastard." Barragan shouted with his ability about to touch Gohei.

Gohei just sighed and used his reishi again once he did Barragan's ability was gone. "How did you do that?" The Halloween decoration demanded. "Unlike my brothers, my hollow ability can negate other hollow powers if I absorb them. So lets see how strong you are without your ability. **Eclipse, Tsukigetsu.**" Gohei whispered the last part with his zanpakuto glowing a dark green and grow in size to a massive weapon with a handle that was black with a green orb at one end and a massive claymore like blade on the other end that was at least 7ft in length and 3ft thick.

SoiFon couldn't help but feel weak compared to Gohei, the way he stood, fought, talked, and moved it was like he has been in more battles than she could ever hope to reach and live through. Her eye's drifted to Kazuma's battle with Haribel. '_They act alike just about, the only difference is he acts like a complete fool.'_ She thought turning back to Gohei's battle, Barragan brought out a golden ax and started to strain blows with Gohei and his massive sword. Barragan tried to shunido behind Gohei and cut off his head from his left side away from his zanpakuto only for Gohei to swing it and hit swat the ax away like it was nothing and started to spin the weapon in his fingers with ease. "Okay that was lame man, you went right for my head thinking the sword was too heavy for me to use. You're right and wrong at the same time, this thing weighs about 2 tons, so I've been training with it since the day I released it to shikai for 5 years spinning it and practicing with it. To me this thing doesn't even weigh 5 pounds." He explained using the blade to swat another attack by the ax and take a piece of it with it..

"Damn you fucking bastard." Barragan roared with rage, Gohei just cracks his neck. "Is it that time of the month for you?" He taunted wanting Barragan to attack him out of anger so he could capitalize on it.

And it worked like a charm cause the stupid shit attacked going for impaling Gohei, he dodged at the last second and smacked Barragan in the back of the head. "Calm down no need to shit a Golden Meat Ax…oops too late." He joked, laughing to himself, Barragan turns to him slowly with a dark look on his face. "I'm going to rip out your heart boy and watch you bleed to death." Barragan threatened.

Gohei just claps his hands. "Good for you, you know how to make threats goat fucker." He mocked resting his weapon on his shoulders. SoiFon can't help but gape at the man while she clutched her left shoulder where Gohei cut off her arm, she looks next to her at her vice-captain glaring at him. "Fool why did you hesitate?" She asked coldly, the fat excuse of a Shimigami just stuttered and sweat. "But Taicho I…" He tried to get out but she punched him in stomach. "It was a damn order fool, you should've done it without question…look at him." She ordered pointing to Gohei. "I didn't ask him and he did it without thinking about it. Why couldn't you?" The large man couldn't answer, to be honest he didn't like his captain too much cause she was a hard ass on everyone she met.

Stark wasn't having a good day, first he fought with Shunsui, who proved to be a strong opponent and now he's facing a monster that he can't see when he moves. '_This isn't normal, it can't be just speed. He's doing something to get to me faster than normal, if it was shunpo or shindo I'd feel the pressure from it.'_ Stark thought, he was trying to figure out Hiei's method of fighting and his abilities from the last few blows from his fists and legs with no such luck.

Hiei just stared at Starks back, the man was hunched over breathing heavily while Hiei didn't even show any signs of getting tired from the fight. "Is the really all you have Espada?" The last word was spoken with venom, Stark turned to Hiei and sheathed his sword and beckoned for Lilinette to come to him. "What is she going to do, yell at me?" Hiei asked, Stark just put his hand atop of Lillente's head. "We were once one body, we separated so we wouldn't be lonely. **Kick about, Los Lobos.**" A bright blue light emitted from them both causing a small explosion of Reistu, Hiei stared on but no one could tell if he was afraid of bored, his eye's were just a hollow red like at the start of the battle.

The smoke cleared to reveal Stark in an overcoat with grey fur on the rim of the coats neck, the end of the sleeves, and at the tail of it. Stark wore grey pants with fur on the bottom of the legs that looked like leg warms, he had a piece of Lilinette's mask as an eye patch on his left eye, a grey button up shirt, and two objects that looked like guns but the trigger system was different was well as the overall body.

Stark sighs. "Lets go Lilinette." He lazily spoke with the gun's butt resting on the side of his face, Hiei gets ready to attack when the gun smacked Stark across the face. "Quit talking into my ass moron." Lilinette yelled from the gun, Stark just gawks at the gun/Lilinete. "How in the hell should I know? I can't tell where your head is in this form." He argued.

The two argued back and forth for a moment when Hiei cleared his throat getting their attention. "Sorry to butt in but, I'm not here to watch your comedy act." Hiei stated dryly.

Stark took aim at Hiei. "Not in the mood to wait? Fine by me." He replied firing the gun letting loose a massive blue beam that sped toward Hiei at blinding speed. "Die asshole." Lilinette shouted in her gun form. She and Stark thought they'd won with a shot like that but a voice next to them made their blood run cold. "No I don't feel like waiting." Turning to the sound of Hiei's voice and seeing him there made Starks heart stop for a second before Hiei kicked him through a building.

The gun/Lilinette starts to shout at Stark. "Get up idiot, you're the Primara Espada." No sooner did she finish that statement that Kazuma came phasing through the building and stop right next to them and he gazed at Starks form. "Dude, fur is murder." He joked vanishing from sight with Haribel crashing through a wall breathing hard and had an angry look in her eye's. "Where did that fucking weasel go?" She demanded and they both pointed behind her. Haribel blinks but scowls when a hand gropes her ass again. "Twice in one day, I feel so proud of myself." Kazuma laughed with a blush and Shunpoed away with Haribel hot on his trail.

Both Stark and Lilinette didn't know what to make of the scene they just witnessed. "Um Lilinette, did you see what I saw?" Stark asked.

"Yeah I did." She replied and Stark sighed in relief. "Good I was worried I'd have to give up drugs." Stark muttered the last part to himself. "Trust me, Kazuma's always like that." Stark turned his head and got kicked in the face sending him out of the building and landing on the top of a building between Barragan and Gohei.

"Damn he's not playing around." Stark grumbled getting up and Lilinette was yelling at him, so he started to smack the back end of the gun getting screams from her, Gohei just blinked and decided to say something. "Okay I'm just going to say it, are you a pedophile?" Gohei dared to ask. Stark turned to Barragan.

"You got a talker." He pointed out with Kazuma came flying by and stopped to stare at Barragan. "Why the fuck are you wearing a bathrobe and crown? Oh wait you like to pretend that you're the king of your bathroom and the toilet is your throne." Kazuma mocked taking off again with Haribel right behind him.

Stark was about to say something when Hiei appeared next to him and grabbed him by the throat and tossed him through another building.

Man today wasn't his day at all, Stark looked up from his place on the ground and found Hiei standing not far from him. Acting quickly Stark got up and took a cero shot at him. Hiei just sat there waiting for the cero to near, he stuck up his and stopped it with his bare hand and tossed it over his head.

Hiei just stood still lowing his hand that was smoking from the cero. "Do you really want to know why you can't see my movements?" He asked.

Stark nods and Hiei sighs while drawing his Zanpakuto. "My hollow ability is different that others, it allows me to slow down time." Hiei explained with his sword out and resting on his shoulder. "Can you hear that voice, the voice of my Zanpakuto." Hiei wondered if Stark could hear the voice of death.

_Blood….blood…..more blood….give me more blood, let me taste it bastard._ Starks eye's widen at the sound of the voice and its demands. "As you can tell my blade is a blood thirsty beast which is why I don't really like to use it much anymore only to purify a hollow. **Lust for blood, Rangetsu.**" His thin long sword glowed a dark red shaping it into a thick blade with a scythe like end to it with no guard, and the hilt got about two feet longer.

Stark took aim again only after he found Hiei gone again but he then felt pain from his side, turning his eye's he saw that Hiei slashed his arm leaving a shallow cut. "You most forgive me, this thing likes to take it's time with it's prey." Hiei stated with a frown on his face.

Haribel was still fighting Kazuma when she felt the spike in reitsu. '_What is this, the pure blood lust, the aura and pressure. What could be doing this?'_ She asked herself not aware to Kazuma was standing next to her until he rested his elbow on her shoulder. "Guess big brother decided to use Rangetsu finally." He commented, Haribel looked to him and he grinned and pushed off of her in time to avoid her strike. "That reitsu belongs to the white haired one?" She asked fearfully. "Yep Hiei doesn't really use his sword much like most would, but just listen for a moment and you'll hear his Zanpakuto talking." Kazuma suggested to her, Haribel didn't believe him for a second but she was wrong after she heard it.

_Kill them all, let me taste more blood, make them all die._ She couldn't believe what she heard, the sound of a blood thirsty sword that seemed more cruel and evil than any hollow could ever be. "See what I mean, that sword has always been like that, but Hiei doesn't enjoy killing too much except for hollow's that is." Kazuma groaned getting ready to attack again but a mass of ice flowers started to form into a tower encasing Haribel in it. Kazuma turned his head to Toushiro and glared at him. "Hey kid, who asked you to butt into this fight?" He demanded and Toushiro glared back at him. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." He rebutted in an icy tone, Kazuma puts his hand on his face with a fake shocked look. "No shit, you're a Captain, I thought you were a fairy princess on her way to the Gumdrop Castle." Kazuma mocked, Toushiro was gritting his teeth together.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" He demanded, Kazuma crossed his arms. "No shit nothing gets past you, you fucking chibi bastard. Now you're glaring, what are you a wannabe fan boy of my brother or are you trying to be cool like him cause you don't pull off the badass look." Kazuma countered.

'_Aizen you have been replaced on people I'm going to kill list at number 2, this bastard just got number one.'_

In the fire prison Aizen sneezed. "Aizen-sama are you sick?" Tousen his loyal lap dog asked, Aizen shakes his head. "No Kaname, I feel like someone has moved me to…..second place on people they're going to kill list." Aizen cried

"Impossible no one can take that spot from you." Tousen said.

Gin just stared at the two. '_And I work with these two why?'_

With Gohei and Barragan the two were locking blades again, neither paid any attention to SoiFon who had a silver rapping around her waist to act as a weight for her next move. "**Bankai."** She called with yellow reitsu radiating off of her body molding to form her Bankai.

"**Jakuhō Raikōben."** Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases SoiFon's right arm and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face. The entire Bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings twice the size of SoiFon herself. She takes aim and fires the missile at the second Espada while Gohei was still locked in battle with him.

The missile explodes and more missiles are launched from it creating a large bang of fire to fill the sky, SoiFon falls to her knee's. "Got him at the cost of not being able to do anything big for three days." She smirked while sweat ran down her brow. "What a one shot attack and you're laid up?" She turns to find Gohei leaning on the side of a rail. "How did you?" She couldn't finish her question cause Gohei flashed in front of her. "Shunpo." He answered looking to the side of him.

Stark couldn't catch a break, Hiei was proving that he was less dangerous without his Zanpakuto drawn and released. "Are you going to just keep standing there?" Stark looked up and found Hiei with his back to him and Rangetsu resting on his shoulders.

"This day just plain sucks." Stark complained when a massive pressure of reitsu rumbled through FK, looking up Stark saw Wonderwise walk out a portal with a very large hollow behind him with Menos Grande masks for nails. Wonderwise looks around and wails a powerful wail that shatters the ice tower Haribel was frozen in and blows away the smoke covering the still standing Barragan.

As for the oversized Hollow it sucked up the fire holding Aizen, Gin, and Tousen prisoner. Kazuma just blinks at the scene. "That thing would make a great vacuum cleaner, or he'd make a gay guy really happy." Kazuma pointed out with a joke getting looks from Toushiro and Haribel, they were really questioning his sanity at this point.

Aizen smirks at the one's in his mind were nothing to him. "Lets go Kaname, Gin." Both men nod, and Wonderwise lets out another wail. "Geez that kids annoying." Gin whined.

Tousen lowers his head. "Listen to him, Wonderwise has a deep calling." He said in monotone.

Kazuma eye's almost pop out of his head. "Damn that brats got a wail to him, much rather it be a chicks wail while I'm getting laid." The two glared at him, this man was the biggest pervert, uncultured, rude, and barbaric man they both have met. Toushiro thought that at least Shunsei was better hell even Zaraki had more manners that Kazuma. "So are we going to finish this, Titty-chan, Chibi-san." If Kazuma didn't have a bulls eye on his back before he did now.

With Aizen who looks in the areas of the fights and couldn't help but take notice of the new forms of reitsu when more showed up, he looked in front of him and found the former Captains of divisions 3, 5, 7, and 9, along with the former vice-captains of divisions 8, 9, 12, and the Kido division. "Hello Aizen." Shinji greeted with a smirk.

Kazuma looks the group over and shrugs. '_What is this open mic night, or show up at anytime?'_

Gohei just turns back to Barragan. '_Morons don't realize that they are out matched with him.'_

And Hiei just ignores them. '_Fools.'_

"It's payback time Aizen." Shinji smirked still, he looked to the old mans direction and sighed. "I'll be back, I'm going to talk to old man Yama." Shinji stated flashing over to the old man.

"So you're alive Shinji Hiruako."

**To Be Continued.**

**Sorry had to end the chapter, got another fan fiction to work on and I've been working on this one all day did about 8 pages worth of it on my Microsoft need to rest and recharge my brain for the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here….please review and it looks like the fun is just getting started for the Bleach cast with Kazuma's insanity, Gohei's tough guy thing, and Hiei's…..shit this guys a fucking statue.**

**I do not own Bleach…..if I fucking did I would be on a beach with lots of women around me.**

**Story**

Shinji stood in front of Yamamotto and signed. "Lets see, I'm in front of you breathing, I'm talking to you without going. 'You must avenge me.' And I'm wearing something I rubbed off of a damn golfer." Shinji replied with a frown clinching his jaw at the old man.

Yamamotto glared at Shinji. "Are you our allies or enemies?" He demanded gripping his cane in his old man pissed off moods mode.

Shinji tilted his head to the side. "We're not your allies or your enemies….Ichigo's our ally and Aizen's our enemy so for now we'll help you. Just don't expect us to be nice about it all." Shinji replied in a bored tone adjusting his head back in its proper place, Shinji turned around and shunpos over to his comrades and took his place staring down Aizen.

"Alright let's do this." He shouted dawning his Mummy mask and drawing his sword of its sheath. Hachi claps his hands together and a purple rectangle appears as his hands part ways to reveal his Zanpakuto and dawning his mask that looked like a Tribal mask of an Indian. Rose drew his sword next and had his mask on that looked like a bird, Lisa brought out her sword next and her mask that made her look like a Sailor Moon character with a ninja mask on.

Kensei drew his trench knife from his boot and waved his hand over his face and his mask appeared on his face looking like a hockey mask, Love took out his sword that was strapped to his side with a sling over his arm on his green jumpsuit and materialized his mask that made him look like an ogre, Mashiro didn't draw her sword only put her bug mask on, and finally Hiyori pulled out her sword off her back and used her Reiatsu to form her mask that looked like a skull with a single horn in the middle of the forehead.

The fat creature that followed Wonderwicer began to huff like it was about to puke out an army of Menos Grande's all howling like a pack of wolves. Kazuma spares a moment to look at the very large hollow and turn a little green. "Dude that's fucked up…..What the fuck? It just puked out a shit load of Menos from it's mouth that's just wrong…it's sick man just wrong how could it eat that much?" Kazuma asked in a freaked out tone, he turned his head to both Toushiro and Haribel who just gaped at him.

"Really I thought babies came out another hole not the mouth." He stated still getting strange looks from them both. '_This guy has issues.'_ They both thought in unison.

Hiyori was the first to attack by opening the mouth of her mask, she charged up one of her Ceros and fired a beam of think red light at a line of Gillian's wiping out the upper part of their bodies.

Rose floated in front of a Menos with this blade resting on its sheath in the form of a cross and Rose playing an imaginary piano. "Dance to my music and come to me." He sang as the Menos got closer it looked like an invisible wire was curled around it and twisting into the large hollow. "Gotcha." Rose said as the wire began to contract tighter around the hollow making it small as sounds of cracking was heard, the hollow was crushed by the wire till nothing was left.

Off to the side Hiei kicked Stark back with his left foot and slashed him across his chest making a small amount of blood sprayed out of the new open wound.

"AHH." Stark throws his left hand with the gun onto his chest in an effort to quickly stop the bleeding. Stark takes a glance at Hiei who was staring off in the direction of Rose and how he killed the hollow. "Damned idiot should of just used a Shunpo and cut its head off would of taken less time than playing music." Hiei mussed side stepping another Cero from Stark.

Love was avoiding Cero's left and right shot at him by the Menos, Love smirked under his mask and leaped up at one of the Menos and let out a battle cry before punching a hole into the large hollow's mask and ram his other fist in.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." Love cried out as his ripped the Menos in half, it could be considered ripping it a new asshole.

With Kazuma the crazy man, he stopped fighting to see Love tear the hollow a new ass. "Damn, I wonder if that guy will shout something about 'Hulk smash,' or 'Flames of Youth,' what do you two think?" He casually asked Toushiro and Haribel, who in turn were really wondering what Psych Ward let him out.

A group of ten Menos stomped their way down the street when Hachi appeared in front of them holding up his arms at a thirty decree angle with his hand pointed outward.

Snap.

Hachi began snapping his finger on both hands with purple rectangles encased the group of Menos heads inside of a single one with little to no effort on the on looks point of view.

Hachi then clapped his hands together changing the color of the rectangles to red, once that happened the rectangles along with the Menos heads started to slide off of their shoulder at a slow pace building almost like a climax to their own end. The moment their ends met the edge of their shoulders and fell was when they were slashed clean in half with Lisa dashing by each head doing jumps and flips cutting the heads along the way like an expert.

Lisa looked back to admire her work thus far, looking before her she saw another Menos towering over her just staring. The hollow let out a loud howl and Lisa narrowed her eyes at the creature of evil and went to work, she used her Shunpo to get behind the Menos in a flash of light and the Menos fell to pieces being slashed and cut multiple times over looking like a jigsaw puzzle.

Gohei saw the display of skill and he nodded, his jade colored hair shaking and flopping in the breeze. "Not bad." He commented going back to his fight with the Burger King reject.

The Vizards were putting up an interesting battle so far as a group of five Menos were standing together. One on the left side opened its massive jaws and charged up a Doom Cero about to fire at the town as a blur of white and green with a touch of orange came running at them.

"MASHIRO KICK." Mashiro yelled to the heavens doing a running leap kick with one leg extended out with her heel directed at the hollow's head, the other resting under her ass cheek.

SMACK

Her kick and she went right through the Menos hard skull and flesh, exploding bits and pieces of it everywhere creating a shower of blood and black flesh plus some bone fragments. Kazuma stops fighting for a second and grips his balls. "Note to self never let her near my junk." He said quietly to himself and went back to fighting.

"MASHIRO KICK." Mashiro yelled kicking another Menos through its head, another Menos advances on her. Mashiro looks over her shoulder the orange scarf flapping in the wind as she gazed at the large hollow out of the blacken holes of her bug mask. She crotched down and pushed up with her legs to leap high above the Menos and did a mild back flip going into a kick like a soccer player would do and what Toushiro did in the soccer filler episode and crashed her foot right into the Gillan's head. A sickening cracking sound was heard like a bug being crushed or a bone snapping.

Mashiro's kick sent a trimmer through the Gillian's body and blew a hole out of the fallen soul's crotch area with a lot of its insides poring out all over the streets and buildings. The booming sound of a Sonic boom smashing into the ground was hear from all over the fake town made by Super Hippy Pervert, the Sonic boom tore up the ground making a large crater with pieces of concrete exploding away and crashing into a few cars, light posts, signs, and buildings shattering the windows.

Then the shockwave hit kicking up the dust and creating an invisible wave that shattered and broke a lot of windows in the surrounding area as the debris fell from the sky like the rain to the streets.

Kensei was in all since of the word, blowing the Menos he fought away with his combat knife that was his Zanpakuto. Glaring out his eyeholes at the direction of Aizen as the final Menos roared next to him preparing to eat Kensei hole. The former 9th Division Captain tensed and with a fast reaction thrust his hand back with the blade of his combat knife piercing the Gillian's mask with such force that it created spider web cracks on its face.

In the next second Kensei focused his Reiatsu into the knife and blew a hole in the back of the Hollow's head like it just got shot with a Shotgun. With that done the Gillan slumps over its dead feet and falls back to the earth, fallen at the hands of the Vizard.

Mashiro appeared only a few feet away from Kensei, by just glancing at her body language you could tell she was pissed about something that the silvered haired man just did. She bent over a little exposing her ass in her tight jumpsuit that she wore and glared at Kensei with somehow a pout on her face too, not that anyone could tell because of her Hollow mask that was on at the time. "I wanted that one Kensei, you're so mean." She wined like a child

Kensei frowned and narrowed his eyes that his former VC was still acting like a child when it came to stuff like this it was very annoying and yet he could help but enjoy her company, with a sigh he waved his hand over his mask and it vanished without effort. "You can have that big one over there if you want." He grumbled because he wanted to get that one too, Mashiro turns her head slightly to the side to stare at the ugly purple Hollow that basically looked like a scrotum or a large asshole with arms and legs. Mashiro looked back at Kensei and waved her arms around and did a small happy dance. "Thank you Kensei, I love you." She gushed like a school girl or a small child before turning on her heels and Shunpoing to the giant purple Hollow.

Kensei just ran his hand through his short silver hair in frustration. "Someone was bond too." He whispered to himself. "Just wish it was the crazy one…guess it's better that the pervert and the loud one." He mussed in a small voice not wanting to get kicked in the head.

Wonderweiss watched as Mashiro neared him and his pet she stopped in front of Wonderweiss and crotched down and started to shake all over. "-" Mashiro jumped up and threw her right up for a kick that landed right at Wonderweiss pets jaw. "Kick." The force added with the impact of the power kick blew its head clean off.

Shinji glared at Aizen from behind his Mummy mask at his former VC that betrayed him and turned not only himself but his friends into Vizards for his own sick goals, Shinji moved his hand over his face and his mask dissolved into nothingness. "So what do you think Aizen, bet you wished you never gave us these powers now?" Shinji boasted with a smirk.

Aizen just stared at his former superior with his head tilted to the side slightly and a small smile on his face that could pass for a smirk. "No, you and your little group are nothing but failed Arrancars." Aizen said with amusement in his voice mocking Shinji.

With all the fighting going on Love and Rose thought they'd try to help fight one of the Espada. Anyone could guess they would go to the Espada with the highest amount of Reiatsu and they couldn't tell how bad of an idea that was to get involved in another's battle.

Stark wanted to just leave or something to get away from fighting the monster he was up against at the moment. Hiei showed and proved that he was on another level compared to him and Lillinette could ever come close to and it was clear as glass that Hiei was toying with him now. After unleashing his Shikai Hiei became more cold, calculating, and sadistic because of the Zanpakuto's nature was like Kenpachi and Nnoitora basically a blood thirsty and battle hungry animal.

For Hiei's part he was just testing out how much of his powers he still had before sleeping for such a long time, knowing that his powers weren't at full strength he chose to test how much he could use at the time and how much training would be needed to get all of that back. Hiei could tell that his Reiatsu couldn't hold all day and use his Hollow abilities without running into a brick wall and his Shinigami powers needed the workout to.

Hiei went straight for a jabbing strike to the throat of his enemy with his large sword, Stark saw the attack coming and jerked his body to the left to avoid it in time and try to dash across Hiei's blind side hoping to hit him on a weak point but missed the finger aimed at his chest and the pressure going to it. "Hadō 4 - Byakurai." He whispered to the winds and a pale blue lightning bolt shot from his finger tip impaling the First Espada that tried to avoid it at the last second but went through his right shoulder and out the other side into a building.

This is the sight that greeted both Love and Rose as the arrived on the scene to find the powerful Arrancar breathing heavily and blood just oozing out of his open wounds like a waterfall. Both Vizards got over their shock with in a could of seconds to shift their gazing eyes at Hiei as he turned his neck to take a good look at his opponent, over all Hiei was shocked that Stark could dodge a low level released Kido and come out with just a hole in his shoulder.

Stark was on one knee hyperventilating as blood came out of the hole in his shoulder all he could feel was a great deal of pain shooting through his body. Trying not to fall down Stark forced himself to stand again and try to put up a front to the powerful Shinigami or Arrancar before him, Stark wasn't quite sure what Hiei was anymore. '_His Reiatsu alone is enough to choke the life out of me, while the other two are just as strong as he is.'_ He thought to himself as two more strong levels of Reiatsu belonging to Rose and Love.

Knowing the way those two were coming was to try and fight the 1st Espada while trying to cast Hiei to the side thinking that they would be best suited to battle him. '_If they can't feel this guys power and want to jump into this fight I don't pity them for their stupidity.'_ Stark mused with his body hurting.

"It's strange isn't it, I and Lillinette were once one being but we split up so we wouldn't be lonely. Can you understand being all alone?" Stark asked with sad eyes thing back to his and Lillinette's past together, no sooner did that question leave his lips did Love and Rose appear next to Hiei and examine the scene, fighters, and the fighting conditions of both Stark and Hiei.

Rose glanced next to him and Love to Hiei thinking that he must be tired from fighting the strongest Espada. "You can take a step back sir we'll handle it from here." Rose politely said to Hiei thinking that he was having problems with his opponent, from the side Love nodded at his comrade's suggestion to the young man who was really a little older or the same age.

Hiei just kept eye contact with Stark as if staring into his soul to find all the answers to the questions he sought for, without thinking Hiei began to move forward dragging the tip of Rangetsu over the ground. Love saw this and put his hand on Hiei's shoulder stopping him. "Look we'll handle it son just stand back." Love told the white haired man without knowing that he was trying to talk to a bigger and stronger fighter than him. Hiei turned his head to the side to glare at Love with his murderous red eyes reflecting off of Love's sunglasses acting like a mirror.

Hiei swatted Love's hand away from his shoulder and glared daggers into the green jump suited man. "Lets get something strait, I'm not your son so never call me that again. Second I don't need you two thinking that I can't fight anymore when the Esapada over there looks like he just got out of a fight with a group of angry bears. How in the hell would I need your help?" Hiei swiftly demanded of the two individuals to answer him quickly or the next punch will send both packing and vacationing in L.A.

Rose chose to answer that. "Will we thought that you might not be able to defeat this Espada young man? So we're offering to take him off of your hands." Rose spoke with sincerity to the young man hopping for him to listen.

Hiei's expression never faded from his face. "Don't call me young man again either, I'm fine on my own so go find someone else or I'll remove you from this area via my fist or foot." Hiei hissed at them to leave him be so he could fight and his own terms. "Look we're just trying to help you." Love yelled out in an angry voice.

Hiei pointed his sword at Love's throat and raised his Reiatsu to where Stark, Rose, and Love had trouble breathing. "I'm asking this in the nicest way I can, leave this area if you want to keep your head on your shoulders." The threat from Hiei was enough for them both, they could help but be afraid of him.

Hiei turned his stare at Stark next. "I know about being alone, when I was born my Reiastu level was higher than normal but being born with snow white hair didn't help with it all and how my eyes looked made people fear me with no reason other than I had the eyes of a demon. The only person who didn't fear me was my own mother, my brothers don't look at me with fear. No one but a few has seen my true eyes." Hiei spoke with sympathy to his opponent something he has never shown before.

Stark gives Hiei a puzzled look completely bewildered. "What do you mean?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, Hiei tilted his head to the side contemplating to tell the Espada more or not. "My Zanpakuto is a strange weapon, it hates emotions so it robs me of my emotions in my eyes and gives of the red ones you see." Hiei replied pointing his sword at the ground ready for the fight again.

While this was going on Hachi thought he help out Soi Fon and her VC against Barragan, what he found was both her and fat ass were floating in the air doing nothing but watching something happen before them. Looking up and following their gaze he found Gohei pushing the elder Espada back with just pure raw power that Gohei had at his disposal.

Hachi approached the two slowly not wanting to suffer one or both wrath. "Excuse me sir with the green." Hachi called out to the large man known as Gohei.

At first Hachi thought that Gohei didn't hear him but when the man kicked Mr. Purple away and look straight at him did Hachi know that he get Gohei's attention. "Can I help with something?" Gohei asked politely of Hachi who he knew was standing there but wasn't saying anything before.

Hachi was a little confused by how Gohei handled him being here getting in the middle of his fight not Hachi's when most warriors would like to left alone while they fought with an opponent. Shaking his head Hachi brought up his hand to stroke his chin. "I was wondering if you needed any help with this Espada or would like me to take over?" Hachi replied with a question, Gohei developed a blank look over his face as he though about the idea and the bad move it'd turn out to be. Gohei shook his head no that he had this fight covered.

"Take a seat next to those two would you? I'd rather not have someone get injured because I might get careless." Gohei instructed the very large Vizard before he went back to his fight by blocking Barragan's sideswipe to his own neck. "Will if that isn't rude Jurassic Park fan boy. To attack while I'm talking to someone no cookie for you." Gohei taunted twisting his wrist a little and threw back the handle of his giant sword smacking Barragan's axe away from him, Gohei then lifted his right hand up and focused some Reiatsu into his palm. "Hadō 31 - Shakkahō." Gohei called out and a red ball of energy fired at Barragan, striking him in the chest, the combustive exploding from the Kido sent Barragan into the side of a building crashing fright through it exploding the brick and concrete walls out in an instant.

With Lisa and Hiyori both Shunpoed to fight the Third Espada, what they found was a tall blonde woman glaring a hole at a navy blue haired man with a small beard and a large staff with blades on his shoulders grinning like a madman, and a young Shinigami with silver hair and teal eyes surrounded by ice.

The two female Vizards appear in a defensive stance in front of Toushiro and took off their masks and Kazuma develops a perverted grin on his face not that the two new arrivals. Taking this chance Toushiro chose to try and get the two in front of him keep Haribel and Kazuma busy while he fought Aizen. "Excuse me." Toushiro called to get their attention, both women turned to face him and Hiyori scowled at the chibi Captain. "Can you two fight her while I kill Aizen?" Toushiro asked jerking his head in the direction Aizen was in, Hiyori glared at Toushiro and threw her hands into the air with his Zanpakuto in her right to yell at him and call him a dumbass. But Kazuma busting out laughing his ass off stopped that little rant for the moment.

Kazuma was hunched over laughing like hell. "Oh that's funny you think you can take the creepy Elvis look a like, I'll believe that when pigs fly and when my bother Hiei smiles for more that a few seconds…Hell if that happened I'd buy a lotto ticket." Kazuma laughed till tears came to his eyes.

"I mean look at you now playboy, you got two hot chicks here with you and you're talking to another boy." He continued to taunt.

Hiyori's face went through a few colors, first was purple, blue, and a very dark red from unbridled fury. "I'm a girl jackass, check out these huge knockers on me." Hiyori shouted and demanded at the same time pointing at her chest, Kazuma took a look at her chest and kept laughing.

"Right keep telling yourself that, I thought you were a little blonde haired boy in red sweats and top with pigtails Flat chest." Kazuma remarked flipping her the bird.

Hiyori begins to shake with rage. "I'm going to rip out that tongue you fucking asshole." She threatened.

"YES PLEASE." A cold voice pleaded with her they all turn to see Haribel. "What I've had to listen to those jokes fro the last hour and him groping me." She defended sternly getting nods from all but Kazuma.

The crazy man grinned. "Yeah that would be me, I'd do it again…in fact why wait come at me if you dare." He challenged with a smirk on his face waiting for the real fight to get underway.

To Be Continued….

**Yeah I'm going to end it here so later till next time and what not, really sorry for the wait had a lot of work I was doing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello here's chapter 5.…I would really like it people reviewed this story cause it's not that bad…...I think.**

**I'll be rapping up the remaining Espada fights soon. I'm not really going into Tousen's rant about Justice or the beginning of his fight with Sajin and…..I forget his name at times.**

**First thing though before I begin the chapter.**

**I do not own Bleach…..**

**Story**

Kazuma kept up grinning around the four opponents before him, he hadn't felt so alive in a long time and the adrenaline he was experiencing was really great to him. Too long has he slept and not have a good fight. "So who's first?" Kazuma asked with a cocky tone of voice making the three women narrow their eyes at him and shoot powerful glares his way while Toushiro remained silent not really getting this guy. First he acts like a practical joker, then a pervert, and then a sick fighter then its back to the joker again repeating the process.

Hiyori being the short tempered girl she was attacked first trying to use her speed to get in close to the loud mouth bastard that could pass as a reject from the Blueman Group. "**Chop Cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi."** Hiyori cried as a bright pink reiatsu engulfed her small body as her zanpakuto's blade began to glow a bright white light. The blade stretched out to about the length of Hiyori's body and fatten out in width to about two feet. When the light faded to reveal the newly shaped Shikia of Hiyori's zanpakuto, Kazuma gave off a small whistle sound with both of his brows raised to his hairline. Hiyori's new zanpakuto looked like a large butcher knife with saw like teeth running along the blade to the very tip.

"Not bad, but I'm just curious. Are you fighting me or a vegetable army?" Kazuma taunted resting his large staff onto the right shoulder. His head tilted to the side with a large grin upon his face.

Hiyori let out a mighty battle cry as she charged at Kazuma with murder in her eyes that would scare any lesser man. But Kazuma wasn't most men, he didn't have a care in the world as he fought the Third Strongest Espada and the Squad Ten Captain of the Soul Society so why fear a former Vice Captain to the Twelve Squad.

"I'm going to kick your fucking ass." Hiyori proclaimed with fire burning behind her.

Kazuma threw his head back to let loose a cocky laugh. "Sure you are. And the Mayor of Munchin Land is going to get laid by the hot blonde with a bone fetish." He mocked with a joke jabbing his thumb right at the young Captain, Toushiro's face turned a bright red of blush as a little blood came out from his nostrils from embarrassment and rage at Kazuma's side joke at mocking the small blonde girl that could pass as a monkey.

Even if Toushiro hated to agree with the blued haired talking machine, he was right about Haribel was very much attractive. Most called Toushiro a lucky son of a bitch because he had Rangiku as his Vice Captain and got hugs from the crazy woman everyday since he has known her.

Hiyori swung her large zanpkauto at Kazuma's left arm hoping to chop off his arm or decapitate him whichever came first to her. Kazuma waits till the last second of Hiyori's blade to reach him to act. As fast as anyone could blink Kazuma swiftly bent his head back and twisted his right writs and brought down his staff spear weapon down in time to smack Hiyori's zanpakuto down in her hands to point at a negative 45 degree angle with one of the blade's on the two sided staff spear combo gritting against the back part of Hiyori's weapon.

Hiyori's eyes narrow with frustration at Kazuma, she frowned at him and thought only of ripping the man's tongue out of his mouth to permanently shut the man up and do mankind a favor.

Lisa went in next to try and gives Hiyroi an opening that she could use to kill Kazuma. "**Smash, Haguro Tonbo." **Lisa ordered slams the hilt of her Zanpakutō into the mouth of its scabbard before twirling it over her head with both of her hands. As she then twirls it around her body, the Shikai command prompts it to quickly lengthen into an exceptionally long pole arm outfitted with a blade reminiscent of that of a Monk's spade on one end, and a heavy ball on its other end. This allows the bladed end to be used much like an axe, and the weighted end to be used as a smashing implement. Resembling a nōdachi with a dark blue hilt wrapping and a square tsuba with two rectangular attachments on two ends.

Lisa thrusts her very long spear at Kazuma's torso, she was hoping for Kazuma to react by either moving out of the way or block her coming strike with his own staff or spear with ever he wanted to call his Shikai form to his Zanpakuto. Batting her weapon to the side as the two poles glided next to one another. Kazuma pushed till the end of his weapon was pointing at an angle with Lisa's own spear looking like two swords crossing and he then smirked at her.

"Don't you think you're rushing your moves just a little? This isn't a cheap date you know." Kazuma stated with a cheesy grin on his face with that same cocky attitude like before. He clearly knew that he was pissing them off and was enjoying it, to Kazuma nothing beats joking with the enemy and getting under their skin. Kazuma had a very playful nature to him and really liked to talk to get a good idea on the characteristics of the ones he fought, anger revealed a lot about a person when they let it all out.

"DIE!" The sudden shout rung throughout the small block they were all fighting in. Kazuma slightly turned his head so one eye could see behind him to find Hiyori sailing through the open air, her arms drawn back gripping the oversized butcher knife in her hands looking like a baseball player ready to hit a Home Run out of the park.

Kazuma bent over to avoid the coming strike and twisted his spear around to catch the back of Hiyori's Zanpakuto with the tip of his own blade while the main part of his spear was still crossing with Lisa's.

Kazuma then did a drill spin while jumping up slightly, the results of such a move were Lisa and Hiyori own weapons and themselves getting thrown off. Hiyori looked up to glare at Kazuma but only found his foot to greet her. Hiyori's eyes widened before Kazuma's foot landed with her chest kicking her away and Kazuma used the momentum to twist his hips the opposite direction of where he kicked Hiyori and slammed his shin right into Lisa's right shoulder. The force from the kick sends Lisa crashing to the City streets creating a large crater on the concrete surface.

Kazuma looked down at the crater and back to Toushiro and Haribel. "Talk about making an impression huh?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head lightly in a playful manner.

Haribel tensed still trying to think of a way to kill off the loud mouthed fool, Toushiro just wanted to find a way to plug his ears. '_Not even Shunsui is that bad.'_ He thought to himself.

While this was going on Gohei was taking his time in dealing with the evil twin of the Burger King mascot.

Barragan was like Haribel and Stark to land a blow on his current opponent but not having any success as his comrades and it was starting to get on his nervous and annoy him greatly. The he the self proclaimed King of Hueco Mundo was losing to an unknown enemy that should be lower then himself, but yet stood even with him or greater. But Barragan refused to except that fact and that would be his down fall.

Barragan brought down his giant golden battle ax down on Gohei aiming to cut him in half between his eyes and claim victory for the Espada. Barragan could easily remember a time when he didn't serve a Soul Reaper but that all changed when Aizen muscled his way in and basically dismantled Barragan's large army of low level Hollows.

Gohei swung his overly large Zanpakuto around and smacked Barragan's axe a way with the flat part of the massive blade like it was a simple toy.

Barragan growled to himself, if only he had this man on his side from the start then nothing could stand in his way not even the fucking cock sucker Aizen. The makeshift Spirit of Christmas yet to come got an idea into his empty skull dome. "You're a strong worthy opponent, how would you like to join my army? The King of Hueco Mundo." Barragan asked with his left hand stretched out to Gohei hoping to get him to join.

Gohei looking between Barragan, his hand, and for an unknown reason a plastic bag twirling in the air being guided by the wind. "Um no thanks, for one why join someone that's weaker than me. And let me weigh those options, be free and do whatever I want or be under a moron who's king of the worlds largest litter box….Go fuck yourself." Gohei replied with a grin with his hand placed under the man's chin in a mock thinking pose.

Processing what he was just told Barragan's anger came to a boil to the point of steam coming out his skeletal head. "HOW DARE YOU BASTARD." Shouted Barragan at the top of his lungs….or lack of them. Letting out a mighty battle cry he charged Gohei again thinking of teaching this idiotic dick manners and showing him his proper place at The Kings feet bowing.

"God some people take shit too seriously." Gohei muttered to himself stepping back to avoid and uppercut slash from Barragan's mighty axe. Once the ax passed him Gohei used his left hand to punch Barragan in the gut with only a fraction of his strength. The blow lands dead center of Barragan's abdomen cracking a couple of his rips on impact and blasted his body into a billboard sign completely ripping the metal beams out of the concrete of the building it was attached to.

Gohei sighed in annoyance at how poorly his opponent was fighting providing no challenge what so ever for himself. '_Man without his Hollow ability he can't fight worth shit, it's like fighting a new born Hollow.'_ Gohei concluded about Barragan and his way of fighting so far based off of the battle thus far.

Feeling a pressure behind him, Gohei flipped forward to dodge the side slash from Barragan's ax. Gohei spun his giant blade around and slam the handle right into Barragan's face and delivered a swift kick to his torso driving the ugly ass skeleton in purple.

"You're really weak. I guess your ability as a Hollow was the only edge you ever had to fight with." Gohei mocked standing in mid air with his Zanpakuto pointed down and was facing sideways from Barragan a single golden yellow eye gazing at him.

Barragan glared at Gohei but the dark green haired man couldn't notice it. "What makes you say that?" He demanded with a growl. "I could be holding back." Barragan challenged pointing a boney finger at Gohei.

Gohei began to shake a little and Barragan assumed that he was afraid, but soon he began to laugh uncontrollably like a mad man. "You really want me to answer that?" Gohei countered with a slight smirk over his face. "The fact that I'm holding a lot back on you is proof of that, that your strikes from the axe are all the same types of moves that an idiot would use without combat experience like me." He explained like he was talking about the simplest thing in the world around them.

Barragan took a step back, his breathe getting caught in his throat when Gohei made his claim. "YOU LIE, YOU CAN'T BE THAT POWERFUL YOU SHINIGAMI BASTARD." Barragan barked at the top of his lungs.

Gohei kept one eye on Barragan and sighed. "You want me to prove it by killing you Skeletonboy?" Gohei shot back continuing to provoke his opponent because he saw humor with the whole thing.

Barragan roared a mighty roar of anger and frustration getting tired of this son of a bitch and his smart ass comments. It was like dealing with a teenager.

Barragan wouldn't admit that he had his hands fool with fighting Gohei but Stark wasn't fairing any better with Hiei. The man just didn't talk a lot and the gaze his blood red eyes cast was enough to scare the shit out of you.

Stark stared down Hiei's form, the man was no taller than Stark but a hell of a lot stronger even though he was just staring a the blue skies the city was open too. "This is beginning to bore me." Hiei grunted with a monotone voice at not finding a better fighter who just relied on long range attacks all the time.

Stark raised one of his eyebrows at Hiei's statement, Lillinette growled in her Cero gun form and shouted for Stark to kill the fucking jackass. "KILL THE FUCKING BASTARD ALREADY STARK." She commanded while Stark aimed his guns at Hiei again. '_What do you think I'm doing, playing tea time with this guy?'_ Stark mentally asked Lillinette, she snorted and began to curse at him for the cheeky question.

The Cero gun began to charge and admit a dark blue light in the barrel looking to kill Hiei with his attack. Stark pulled the trigger and his gun fired with a great flash of blue and a darkish blue beam cut through the clear sky. The brunette haired man's eyes widen in shock seeing his gun pointed into the air and Hiei's hand gripping the barrel of Lillinette's gun form with an unreadable expression over his features.

"I grow tired of the light show." Hiei's voice was leveled and empty shifting his eyes to the gun and back to Stark. "Why not fight me with a blade up close?" He asked cocking his head to the side for just a second and then tilted it back. Hiei twisted his body and flung Stark down into the streets with very little of his real strength. Stark for his part bounced like a ball when his body connected with the hard surface of the road and landed only about a few yards from Retsu Unohana, who looked on at Hiei with shock and worry. Her sapphire eyes looking directly at his form and taking all she saw in.

'_Can it really be him? His reiatsu is heavier and more fearsome than before. But I can see it.'_ Retsu thought with sad eyes.

From the snow white spiky hair to the cold red eyes Hiei possessed. Stark groaned in pain slowly picking up his beaten body.

Already whelps and bruises were forming under his shit and coat, but he could feel them developing at a fast rate.

Lillinette growled with frustration from her gun like form and pulled up Starks arm to take aim at everyone that was being treated for their injuries by Unohana, Isane, and Orihime. All were still in the process of healing the seriously injured when Lillinette shouted from her gun form.

"I'm going to kill all of you fuckers." Lillinette shot off a charged up Cero at the group to kill them with, Ichigo and Uryuu tried to move their broken bodies quickly enough to shield Orihime from harm. Byakuya and Renji did the same with Rukia, Kenpachi looked ready for a bloodbath, Mayuri and Nemu were just standing there like stone, Isane started to panic, and Retsu had a calming look over her face like she knew they'd be okay.

Stark looked on as the blue burst of his Cero rapidly sped to the bystanders about to end their lives. The Cero exploded with a great flash of blue, orange, and white that would blind anyone if they were studied enough to look directly at the light. Lillinette mentally smirked in her gun form thinking that she and Stark just cut down most of Soul Societies fighting force with that one shot. Stark got a really bad feeling down the lower part of his spine, he turned his head back just a little to see if Hiei was still where he was when he threw them to the ground, only to find air.

Stark's eye widens in shock and looked back to where Lillinette fired the gun. A lump in his throat forms to find Hiei with his back turned to them and Rangetsu held against his back, the flat side of the blade casting a reflection of Stark. But Hiei wasn't even paying attention to them at the moment for his gaze was on the healing princess of the 4th division Retsu Unohana, who stared back at him while others gave a hesitant look at the snow white haired man.

Hiei's red eyes met Retsu's blue for a moment when a small smile formed on his lips for just a second. "It has been a long time, Retsu." He stated. "It's good to see you again." Everyone's eyes almost popped out of their sockets after hearing this startling news that the Captain of Squad 4 knew these men.

"Hiei." Unohana whispered with smile of her own and looked back at Stark. "Are you going to kill him?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yes." He replied turning to face Stark with what could be called a look of rage. Unohana cast a sad look to the ground before looking back up at Hiei's dragon mark on his coat. "Can you make it painless? Please?" She begged not wanting even an enemy to suffer for very long at death's door.

"As you wish." Hiei answered as he started to walk toward the duo with a new vigor to his steps as he drew closer. Lillinettte let out a very foolish laugh of arrogant nature. "Yeah right we're the First Espada. You got no chance in hell." Lillinette shouted with pride from her gun form thinking that they could still win. But when Stark caught the look in Hiei's emotionless eyes the same stare that Ulquiorra had could only mean one thing. They were going to die.

In an instant Hiei used shunpo to close the gap between them with his large sword drawn back on the side to cut off someone's head. "I hate fools that talk too much." He coldly whispered swinging his zanpakuto for the fences. Stark in an effort to stop the attack brought up his guns to block the sword. Hiei's blade quickly shattered Lillinette's gun form with one simple swing, Stark's lone eye widened in shock and fear. "Lillinette!" He shouted with pain in his voice.

Stark looked Hiei with pure hatred. "I'LL KILL YOU." Stark claimed with blue reiatsu admits from his body. "My greatest attack well finish you." He claimed as an army of whitish blue reiatsu wolves took form flowing from the belts on Stark's fur coat. "Wolf Pack." The wolves charged at Hiei, Stark looking to end this battle here was shocked to see Hiei raise his sword up as a tower of visible reiatsu engulfed his body that was a dark red with a hint of black in it.

"**GETSUGA."** Hiei brought down his zanpaktuo with great force crushing the concrete in the process. "**TENSHOU." **A very light blue colored beam of light shot out form the tip of his sword that looked like a skyscraper towering over Stark and his wolves coming at them. The attack ripped up whatever was in its path of destruction with such ease and it completely devastated Stark's own attack.

Stark managed to barely dodge Hiei's attack, looking to his right Stark was suddenly impaled a hand right through his left side of the chest. Stark looked to find Hiei with his left arm going through his own chest. Hiei lifted his right that held his sword and pointed his finger at Starks face. "Cero." And a red flash of light shot from Hiei's finger tip at point blank range to incinerate Stark's head in one go giving the Espada a quick and painless death that he could give. Hiei looked up to the sky as his red eyes flashed off for a moment to reveal a shiny silver to the clouds that held pain and pity for the two he just killed.

Gohei stopped fighting Barragan for a moment to look in the general direction of Hiei's battle that just concluded. "Looks like you're buddy just got killed." Gohei announced to the Second strongest Espada in Aizen's army like it was like talking about the weather.

"Stark was nothing compared to me?" Barragan arrogantly claimed holding up his ax, Gohei gave him the look that said. 'Are you fucking kidding?'

Gohei chuckled at this little claim and thought it'd be a good idea to just end the fight and get some egg on Barragan's skeletal face. Gohei smirked at his own idea readying himself to finish Barragan off once and for all. "You know I think I'll give you your power back." Gohei promised with a gleam in his eyes that spoke of well placed plan since Barragan had come to rely upon his powers too much and wouldn't think of the hidden meaning of Gohei's words.

"Yes give it back to me so I can show you that I truly am the King of Hueco Mundo." Barragan ordered only for the next thing he knew that Gohei had his hand rapped around his neck. "Okay just do me a favor, tell me if I need a tic tac." Gohei requests drawing in air to his mouth with his chest buffed out.

Gohei then breathed out a black cloud of smoke in Barragan's face and used shunpo to quickly get away in time just when Barragan's face was starting to dissolved and rot away quickly. "W-what did you do? You bastard." Barragan moaned in agony as his body began to fade like the sands of time.

"I said I could adsorb your abilities, I didn't say I couldn't use them." Gohei replied turning his back on the decaying Espada. "Of all the Hollows I've killed, you were the weakest." He coldly said looking off in the distance at Kazuma fight off four opponents at once.

Hiyori went in again to try and stab Kazuma only for him to swat her sword away with his large spear and sending the weapon fly smacking Toushiro in the face.

Aizen smirked a cold smirk watching the battle transpire and used his shunpo to appear behind Haribel.

The third Espada turned to face her leader and master with wide eyes. "Aizen-sama." Aizen continued to smirk at her coldly gazing at her with his soulless amber eyes. "Even after all the trouble I went through to gather you all. Turns out none of you were strong enough." He said with an emotionless tone going in to slash Haribel and end her life.

Haribel's eyes widen in terror as the blade cut through her body.

To be continued…..

**Yes I'm ending the chapter here, I'm an evil bastard with cliffhangers so enjoy well this be the end of the hottest Espada next to Nel?**

**I don't know yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello here's chapter 6.…I would really like it people reviewed this story cause it's not that bad…...I think.**

**First thing though before I begin the chapter.**

**I do not own Bleach…..**

**Story**

Tia Harribel, the Third strongest of the Espada stood in silence as Souske Aizen. A former Captain of the Soul Society's fifth squad swung his Zanpakuto like a baseball bat from side to side to cut down the blond bombshell beauty that Tia was. She closed her eyes shut tightly waiting for the coming blade to her flat stomach of her coco colored slick skin. Tia thought about her faction and how they met in the sands of Hueco Mundo so many years ago, the first meeting with Aizen saving her and the faction that came to be like as close as being a dysfunctional family.

A few more moments passed without any pain coming over her body, this confused Tia greatly because Aizen could easily chop her into thousands of little pieces of meat. Opening her light green eyes she saw Aizen with his sword already in the direction that he was swinging in that would have passed though her body. Looking closely Tia found a shocked look in Aizen's eyes that she was not familiar with at all normally he foresaw every detail that would happen perfectly.

"Damn that was a close call." A familiar voice breathed out from behind her, Tia peered out from the corner of her right eye to see Kazuma of all people holding her right shoulder's plate with a small grin on his face. The gears began turning within her mind at this turn of events. '_Aizen-teme betrayed me or tried to and this pervert saved me by grabbing my shoulder and phasing us both so the blade would just pass though without a problem.'_ She concluded in her mind and then another thought hit. '_Wait, he is holding me and not phasing though me! This means that he is touching me again, which means….'_ The thought ended when Tia let her. 'Hate all perverts.' Mind set take over and punch Kazuma square in the nose, making a loud crushing noise doing so. Kazuma held his left hand over his nose with Hyogetsu resting across his shoulders.

"God Damn it, what the fuck?" Kazuma swore at the third Espada who delivered another punch to the face. "Damn it, not the face again." He shouted in pain.

Tia had tick marks over her forehead as she glared at the talkative nutcase. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT I SHOULD RIP OFF YOUR FUCKING BALLS AND FORCE FEED THEM TO YOU." She cried out shaking her fist at Kazuma.

Nursing his nose Kazuma blinked to get his eyesight straight thinking that Tia could really throw a punch that hard. "Yeah I am a pervert, but at least I don't backstab my comrades like this fucking douche." Kazuma argued while pointing at Aizen like a moron.

Aizen for his part did not see Kazuma as the type to save an enemy at all, he thought that the blue haired warrior would have just watched as the brunette cut down the blond beauty like most would when facing an enemy. "This is surprising ne?" He smoothly asked with that air of confidence that he was well known for drawing the attention of both the blond and blue haired fighters. "And enemy saving another enemy, that's quite shocking." He summarized with that arrogant tone he had that seemed to only explain crap to bore the shit out of people.

Kazuma gave him a questionable look. "Dude I might be her enemy but that doesn't mean that I'm going to just watch some asshole kill her for no reason. When that said asshole is her boss." Kazuma replied getting a shocked look from Lisa, Toushiro, Tia, and Hiyori. That was the last thing they expected for an enemy to every say like that. "I'm not that cold man, shit not even Hiei is that low and he is a cold hearted son of a bitch. And the ass is my oldest brother." Kazuma argued jerking his head in the general direction of Hiei who was still on the street with the others looking rather bored.

Aizen kept his face the same. "In chess you most sacrifice you pawns to achieve victory. I stabbed Hinamori Momo through the chest once and I was about to cut down my third Espada till you intervened." He informed the rather strange man.

Kazuma stared at Aizen blankly trying to really process what he just heard. "So what you are saying is that you are gay." Kazuma stated with his eyebrows raised and a slight frown on his face that someone would hate women that much too just use them and then kill them.

Aizen face changed from the normal grinning one to a slight frown with his eyes narrowed only a centimeter at Kazuma's statement. "What? I am not gay." He assured still speaking in the same tone as before.

Kazuma gave him a look meaning that he was not buying it. "You just said you stabbed a woman before hand that might have cared for you and then you try and kill a really hot chick for no real reason. That and you seem like you and the two idiots are really close." Kazuma replied as what he was saying was beginning to sink in for the other fighters as well. "What the hell am I suppose to think? That you are straight because no straight man would kill off hot chicks." Kazuma asked and argued in one breath and then looked Aizen up and down. "You're not a eunuch are you?" Hiyori gave a slight snort trying to hold back the laugh caught in her thought while Toushiro was doing the same.

For the first time in his life Aizen had a few tick marks on his face and a very deep scowl. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'M GOING TO TEAR OFF YOUR FUCKING DICK AND SHOVE RIGHT UP YOUR ASS, SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WALK SIDEWAYS…..FUCK." Aizen threatened and paused for a moment. "I'M ALSO GOING TO INVISERATE YOU AND USE YOU GASTROTLINE AS A CONDOM WHEN FORINICATE WITH YOU SKULL!" Aizen's shout could be heard from everyone and they all had the same look of shock on their face, because never in a thousand years did anyone think that a single person could every make Aizen Sosuke curse like that.

Kazuma for his part just stood there with the others staring at Aizen with a mixture of shocked or confusion. "….What?" Kazuma asked blankly like an idiot.

"I'M GOING TO SKULL FUCK YOU!" Aizen shouted with fury.

Kazuma just stared again at Aizen with a raised eyebrow. "Dude, now you're into necrophilia…not going to lie that's just really creepy." Kazuma deadpanned as the look on Aizen's face got darker. "You creepy little fucking bastard." At this point Aizen was just going to maim the talkative Viszard a little but now he was going to just kill him.

"I am going to start beating you now, I don't know when I'll stop." Aizen said darkly drawing his sword from its sheath.

"Now you want to jack me off, dude you're fucking sick…I mean there are children present." Kazuma motioned to Toushiro and Hiyori that just sent the navy blue asshole a strong glare.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" They both cried in unison, their yell echoing for a few hundred meters.

Aizen was getting tired of Kazuma's lack of manners or anything for that matter, all he seemed to do was drive his opponents insane by just talking complete nonsense like before to throw them off their game. "I see what you're trying to do." Aizen claims with a confident smirk thinking he had it all figured out. Kazuma just tilted his head to the side waiting for Aizen to explain what he managed to think up in the time period of thirty seconds. "You're tactics revolve around talking your opponents to the point they make mistakes. Much like what you are doing right at this very moment." Aizen claimed all the while Kazuma stood there with one hand up and clapping the fingers to the thumb doing a mock speech of what Aizen was talking about.

"I wouldn't think so, because I just like to talk." Kazuma snorted as many snickered about him mocking Aizen. "I'd call it a distraction though." Aizen was having trouble with the last statement, what could Kazuma have meant? Was the general thought of those spectators in the vicinity.

Aizen was about to attack either Tia again or Kazuma, whichever came first when a sudden pressure of air and the sound of something heavy being swung grasped his attention for an instant. Barely able to dodge the monstrosity sized Zanpakuto of Gohei by just a few centimeters, everyone missed the strands of light brown air drift slowly to the concrete streets below.

"DAMN IT!" Kazuma shouted with frustration while glaring at his older brother Gohei. "Shit man your aim sucks." He jeered as tick marks appeared on Gohei's face.

Flipping his little brother the bird Gohei turned to Aizen who was a few meters away from them. "Not my damn fault that you gave him a warning asshole." Gohei shot back lifting his large Zanpakuto over onto his shoulders letting the weight just rest there. "Who fucking does that anyway Kazu? Oh wait you." Kazuma frowned at being called Kazu by his brother, how he hated being called that.

"Don't call me Kazu, it is Kazuma. How hard is it to remember three little syllables?" Kazuma growled for once not grinning and joking like a mad man.

Gohei gave his brother a look that any older brother gives their sibling when they are pissing them off. "It's not hard I just do it to annoy you." Gohei replied while the other captains of the Soul Society began to show up except Unohana, Byakuya, Myuri, and Kenpachi. And the former Captains and Lieutenants of the past surrounded Aizen, Gin, Tia, Kazuma, and Gohei.

Sajin glared at Aizen with hatred as did most of the Captains, Kazuma looked around at all the heated stares they were giving off. "Damn reminds me of the time I coated the girls dorm with grease so I could see them do something close to Oil Wrestling." Kazuma whistled out getting strange looks from most. "God how they were pissed at me." He reminisced like an old man recalling his glory days.

While Kazuma was letting his lips move about, Hiei was standing still before Ichigo and company keeping them from going anywhere. Ichigo glared angrily at the white haired man, his amber eyes blazing at Hiei as if telling him to move out of the way. "Hey jackass, move out of our way. We need to stop Aizen!" Ichigo declared with his trusty sword Zangetsu held tightly in his large fight hand.

Hiei continued to just look at them with an extremely bored expression on his face as he listened to Ichigo's declaration to fight an opponent that had him out matched in every way possible. "Are you stupid?" Hiei asked with a very blank look to him blood red eyes that glowed. "Because I can feel that man's power from here and yours. That won't even be a fight more like a slaughter." Hiei deadpanned to Ichigo carefully looking over the boy's appearance. "You would just be destroyed as you are now. Get yourself healed first, and then you can go along with the others that need it." Hiei turned around to observe the battle that would soon be taking place high above him, Hiei did not think he should jump into the fight too soon since Kazuma and Gohei could take care of themselves in any fight just about situation.

Hiei was distracted or at least that is what Ichigo thought, so our orange haired hero took off like a shot to get up to Aizen to fight him and win for his friends and families safety, to end the mans evil once an for all. Ichigo was so sure of himself that he would get past Hiei. But the white haired swordsmen was faster than Ichigo and reacted with lightning fast reflexes swinging his sword back at Ichigo, aiming for the slim fighters left shoulder area to immobilize the ginger from going anywhere too soon. Ichigo was just able to avoid the coming blade at the last second and thought he was in the clear till he found himself staring straight up at the blue sky and his back was beginning to feel like Yammy just sat on him. Ichigo closed his eyes shut tightly trying to push the pain back when he opened them he found the tip of Hiei's Zanpakuto Rangetsu pointed down at him. "A quick lesson boy, don't ever rush me again unless you want to die." He commented removing his sword and walked off a few meters down the street and stopped.

With a quick flash Hiei drove his sword into the street and twisted his wrist and arm to cut the concrete road to a point of making a line. "No one crosses this line till you are all healed." He informed them going back to looking up into the sky to observe the coming battle ahead. Orihime Inoue was very hesitant to approach her crush with such a scary man standing not far away with his blade resting over the right shoulder of his body. "If you are going to heal him do so, I won't stop you." Hiei told her with a flat tone that made her flinch a little at the coldness of Hiei's voice.

'_Well that's a good thing.'_ Orihime thought to herself kneeling down next to Ichigo, who was keeping his eyes shut to ignore the pain he felt shooting through his body starting at his back. Captain Retsu Unohana of squad four sent Byakuya, Kenpachi, Mayuri, and the others a look that said to do as Hiei suggested. The kind hearted woman nodded her head at Isane to begin treating them immediately, the ebony haired beauty then cast a longing look to Hiei who was still looking up at the battle. "You haven't changed Retsu." Orihime looked over o the white haired swordsmen who addressed a Caption of the Thirteen Guard Squads with such familiarity like with old friends.

Forgetting that there was a battle going on Retsu let out a soft giggle at Hiei's compliment even if to most it did not sound like one. "I could say the same for you Hiei-kun." That got everyone's attention that the Fourth Division Captain gave off a giggle to a comment that sounded almost like an insult.

Hiei had his back turned to her but he had a faint smile on his face. '_I missed you Retsu.'_ He said in his mind letting his Zanpakuto taunt him about having emotions and bonds.

Back with Kazuma and Gohei, they were glancing between the old Captains and Vice Captains. To the new ones and Aizen's little group.

Kazuma gave a shrug of his shoulders and sighed. "Wow this is boring. I don't even know this jackass and I already don't like him." Gohei snorted at his brothers remark while most just gave the young man a glance that would say they thought he was insane. And how right they were on the blueberry man.

"People could say the same for you." Gohei said in a sing-song voice with a smirk plaster over his face. Kazuma just gave his brother a death glare for his cheeky comment.

"Okay that is enough out of the Peanut Gallery, stupid green elf." Kazuma ordered throwing in his own insult to Gohei, who in turn sneered at Kazuma.

"This coming from the motor-mouthed idiot brother I have, over grown Smurf." Gohei shot back.

"I am not a Smurf, Elf." Kazuma growled.

"Smurf."

"Elf."

"Smurf."

"Elf."

"Smurf."

"Elf."

"Smurf."

"Elf."

Aizen was watching the two brothers that apparently forgot about him and the others as they bickered back and forth like a couple of little kids trying to get their mothers attention. "Are you two done yet?" Aizen asked trying to sound as smug as possible, the two arguing brothers turn an evil death glare to Aizen.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE, NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOU." They both shouted together at Aizen. Both of the strange brothers went back to the argument they were having till Aizen butted in once again.

"Would you two stop ignoring me?" Aizen ordered growing frustrated with the two bickering Shinigami or Vizards that wanted to act like little children.

Kazuma just looked over at Aizen with a raised eyebrow along with Gohei. "Okay dude we get it. You had some father or mommy issues and you didn't get the love you wanted. But that is no reason to bite our heads off about it." Kazuma said nonchalantly to Aizen with an innocent smile on his face as if he had done nothing wrong.

Aizen eye was twitching at this point with all of Kazuma's talking. "I'm going to enjoy this far more than I probably should." He said loudly getting into his normal sword stance to fight the army of Captains, Vizards, and the unknowns that just popped up on the battlefield to oppose him.

Kazuma gave his brother Gohei a slight smirk. "Hey Gohei, what do you say that I take the first round of this pompous ass?" He suggested still grinning like he normally did walking slowly over the sky closer to Aizen.

Gohei for his part just sighed at the fact Kazuma would take the first round before him or even Hiei just for kicks or something. At times Gohei questioned if Kazuma was all up there in the head, it would really explain a lot. "I swear this like the time you got grandfather drunk enough to scream some very embarrassing things in public." Gohei replied with a shrug of his shoulders and waved off his younger brothers comments. "But go ahead Kazu, just don't do anything stupid." He finished with a warning as Kazuma began to spin his spear around in a serious manner.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence bro." Kazuma said his voice oozing with sarcasm as he snapped into a stance, his legs were spread far apart and bent at the knees with the left leg pointing to Aizen and the right off the side. His lance or spear held close to his body holding it much like a monk would in combat.

"Bankai." With that said a large wave of blue reiatsu rippled from Kazuma's body in large bursts of wind causing a great deal of pressure to force most with weaker levels of spirit energy to drop to their knees.

Below the fight members of the Soul Society and Aizen, the group that went to save Orihime Inoue gasped at the amount of power Kazuma was releasing. Uryuu collapsed to his knees from the heavy pressure, Chad was still able to stand up but with a lot of strain to maintain his position. Renji and Rukia could feel their muscles and bones give a little at the force trying to push their body's down. It was only the Captains, Yachiru because she was sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder, Isana, Nemu, and Orihime could stand the increase of pressure.

Isana was taking in deep breathes to calm herself, never besides Aizen, Gin, the Head Captain, and Kenpachi has she ever experienced such a monstrous amount of power before it almost rivaled Aizen's own sick energy.

Nemu knew nothing of fear of course this came from how little emotion she knew how to express. Chad was at a lost of things he thought that Ichigo was the only one that might be able to stop Aizen. But this blue haired fighter was matching them both but was still lower than Aizen a bit, the true was that even a bit weaker would still prove to be nothing for Aizen to handle.

Uryuu was having one thought cross his mind. '_He's a monster._' Uryuu tried to stand up but his body caved on him the second his started to push himself up.

Ichigo's eyes widen to the size of softballs at the display of power by Kazuma, our orange haired hero could not believe that the short man could have this much in him still given he was fighting two former Vice-Captains, a current Captain, and the third Espada no less. And was still capable to fight.

Orihime for all she knew that Kazuma most be running low at some point, no one had an infinite amount of Spirit Energy no matter what they said.

Retsu Unohana looked over to Hiei searching for a possible answer to this when she saw him frowning at the sky. She could tell that Hiei felt Kazuma was close to his limit and soon would fall if he was not careful.

The streams of blue light were slowly beginning to fade away with a figure standing in the center of the light. The figure raised one of his arms and a thin sword cut through it with a voice breaking the silence.

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU1"**

**To be continued.**

**That is a rap for this chapter people and please review.**


End file.
